gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jon Schnee
Jon Schnee ist ein Hauptcharakter in der ersten, zweiten und dritten Staffel in Game of Thrones. Er wird vom Schauspieler Kit Harington dargestellt und taucht schon in der ersten Folge "Der Winter naht" auf. Jon ist der uneheliche Sohn von Lord Eddard Stark von Winterfell und trägt deshalb den Bastardnamen Schnee. Er ist ein Diener der Nachtwache, wo seine Herkunft und sein Name von niederer Bedeutung sind. Jon wird von einem Schattenwolf namens Geist begleitet und besitzt das Schwert Langklaue, welches ihm der Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache Jeor Mormont zum Geschenk machte. Biografie Jon ist der uneheliche Sohn von Lord Eddard Stark von Winterfell, weswegen es ihm nicht erlaubt ist, den Nachnamen Stark zu verwenden. Obwohl er nicht im Norden geboren wurde jedoch von seinem Vater anerkannt wurde und dort lebt, trägt er den Bastardnamen Schnee. Die Identität seiner Mutter ist unbekannt. Eddard hat Robert Baratheon einmal erzählt, Jons Mutter sei eine Dienerin namens Wylla, jedoch hat Eddard weitere Auskünfte verweigert. Jon selbst weiß allerdings nicht, wer seine Mutter ist. Jon wurde als ein Stark und Nordmann aufgezogen und übernahm dabei auch deren Überzeugungen und Sinn für Ehre, an denen er versucht, sich in komplexen und moralisch mehrdeutigen Situationen zu orientieren. Jons Präsenz in Winterfell sorgt gelegentlich für Spannungen zwischen Eddard und seiner Frau Catelyn. Catelyn Stark hat Jon immer nur als Bastardsohn ihres Mannes sehen können und nie als Bruder ihrer eigenen Kinder. Trotzdem kommt Jon gut mit seinen Halbgeschwistern zurecht, vor allem mit Robb und Arya. Wie all seine Halbgeschwister hat auch Jon einen Schattenwolf namens Geist, anders als seine Geschwister ist der Wolf ein Albino und hat deswegen weißes Fell und rote Augen. Jon gehört das Schwert Langklaue, ein Bastardschwert, welches ein Geschenk von Jeor Mormont, dem Lord-Kommandanten der Nachtwache, war. Schließlich entscheidet er sich, wie sein Onkel Benjen der Nachtwache beizutreten, wo seine Geburt und Herkunft von geringer Bedeutung sind. In der Serie Staffel 1 thumb|210px|left|Bran, Jon und Robb beim Bogenschießen Jon und Robb unterrichten Bran im Bogenschießen, als ein Deserteur der Nachtwache gefasst wird. Jon ist zugegen und rät Bran, seinen Blick nicht abzuwenden, als der Deserteur enthauptet wird, denn der Vater würde es sehen. Nachdem dies geschehen ist und die Gruppe zurück nach Winterfell reitet, finden sie eine tote Schattenwölfin und ihre fünf lebendigen Jungen. Jon kann Ned davon überzeugen, dass sie wie für die Stark-Kinder gemacht sind, da der Schattenwolf den Banner des Hauses Starks ziert. Als sie schon am gehen sind, findet Jon den "Wicht des Wurfes", einen Albinowolf, und nennt diesen Geist . Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem der König in Winterfell eintrifft, ist Jon Schnee dabei. Jedoch ist er bei dem großen Fest zu Ehren von König Robert nicht anwesend, da seine Stiefmutter Catelyn Stark es als eine Schande empfinden würde, einen Bastard in ihrer Mitte zu finden. Als sein Onkel Benjen von der Nachtwache eintrifft, bietet er Jon an, auch eines Tages der Nachtwache beizutreten, da dort noch nie einem Bastard einen Platz verweigert wurde. Jon meint, dass er schon sofort dafür bereit sei und es sein Vater ihm auch sicher erlauben würde. Später spricht Jon mit Tyrion Lennister, welcher versteht, wie es ist, ein Außenseiter zu sein und ihm den Ratschlag erteilt, die Bezeichnung "Bastard" wie einen Schild zu tragen, damit ihn keiner damit verletzen kann. Am nächsten Morgen ist Jon dabei, ein Schwert für seine Halbschwester Arya schmieden zu lassen, als er ein paar Worte mit Jaime Lennister wechselt, welcher im sarkastisch dafür dankt, dass er das Land in Zukunft vor allen furchtbaren Gefahren jenseits der Mauer beschützen wird. Bevor Jon zur Mauer aufbricht, verabschiedet er sich von dem bewusstlosen Bran, der einen Sturz von einem Turm erlitt. Catelyn, die neben Bran wacht, fordert Jon unfreundlich zum Gehen auf. Jon besucht Arya ein letztes Mal, um ihr das Schwert Nadel zu überreichen, welches er für sie anfertigen ließ und gibt ihr den ironischen Ratschlag "sie mit dem Spitzenende zu durchbohren". Nach ihrem Aufbruch schwört Eddard Stark, Jon von seiner Mutter zu erzählen, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal sehen. Auf seinem Weg zur Mauer wird Jon von seinem Onkel Benjen und Tyrion Lennister, welcher schon immer mal die Mauer sehen wollte, begleitet. thumb|210px|left|Jon steht vor [[Alliser Thorne]] An der Mauer angekommen, muss Jon seine Vorstellung von einer noblen Bruderschaft, welche das Reich vor Wildlingen und Weißen Wanderern beschützt aufgeben und realisiert, dass es sich bei der Nachtwache in Wirklichkeit um eine Bande von Verbrechern und Ausgestoßenen handelt, welche keine andere Wahl hatten. Jon handelt sich gleich zu Anfang die Missbilligung von Ser Alliser Thorne ein, welcher neue Rekruten trainiert. Auch fängt sich Jon den Neid der anderen Rekruten ein, da seine Fähigkeiten im Schwertkampf denen der anderen bei Weitem überlegen sind. In der Waffenkammer konfrontiert Grenn ihn damit, ihm die Nase gebrochen zu haben, woraufhin Jon nur entgegnet, dass dies eine Verbesserung sei. Daraufhin wird er von den drei Rekruten - Grenn, Pypar und Rast - festgehalten und bedroht, als Tyrion Lennister einschreitet. Tyrion führt Jon vor Augen, dass die meisten der anderen noch nie zuvor ein Schwert in der Hand gehabt hatten und im Gegensatz zu Jon nicht von einem Waffenmeister ausgebildet wurden. Jon beschließt, Grenn und Pypar im Schwertkampf zu trainieren und freundet sich mit ihnen an. Er freundet sich ebenso mit Samwell Tarly an, als dieser an der Mauer ankommt und beschützt diesen vor dem Zorn Allister Thornes und dem der anderen Rekruten. thumb|210px|Jon und Sam legen den Eid ab. Als das Pferd von Benjen Stark reiterlos zurückkehrt, ist Jon besorgt. Nachdem er sein Training abgeschlossen hat, wird er in der Nachtwache aufgenommen und schwört seinen Eid. Er wird statt den Grenzern jedoch den Kämmerern zugeteilt und glaubt zunächst, dass er diese Erniedrigung Allister Thorne zu verdanken hat. Sam weist ihn jedoch darauf hin, dass Jon als persönlicher Kämmerer von Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont auch dessen Schriftverkehr mitbekommt und Mormont ihn wahrscheinlich auf die Rolle des Kommandanten vorbereiten will. Später findet Geist die Leichen von zwei toten Wächtern, die mit Benjen losreiten sollten, Othor und Ser Jafer Blumen. Nachdem Jon von der Gefangenschaft seines Vaters in Königsmund erfährt, verspottet Alliser Thorne ihn, der Bastard eines Verräters zu sein, woraufhin Jon ihn mit einem Messer angreift, aber rechtzeitig zurückgehalten wird. Jeor Mormont erteilt ihm Stubenarrest. In der Nacht wird Othors Leiche zu einem Wiedergänger und greift Mormont an. Jon kann ihn retten, indem er den Wiedergänger verbrennt, zieht sich dabei aber selbst eine Verbrennung am Handgelenk zu. Mormont überreicht Jon zum Dank das Schwert Langklaue aus valyrischem Stahl. thumb|left|[[Jon Schnee|Jon erfährt die Wahrheit über Aemon]]Jon überlegt, die Nachtwache zu desertieren, um Robbs Armee gegen die Lennisters beizutreten. Meister Aemon erzählt ihm, dass er vor einer ähnlichen Herausforderung stand, als der Irre König und sein Sohn und seine Enkel in Roberts Rebellion getötet wurden und gibt sich somit als Targaryen zu erkennen. Als Jon die Nachricht erhält, dass Eddard Stark auf Befehl von König Joffrey Baratheon exekutiert wurde, verlässt er die Nachtwache sofort, um Robbs Armee beizutreten und seinen Vater zu rächen. Sam, Pypar und Grenn reiten ihm jedoch hinterher und können ihn davon überzeugen, der Nachtwache treu zu bleiben. Am nächsten Morgen erzählt Mormont ihm, dass der Krieg gegen die Weißen Wanderer viel bedeutsamer ist als der Kampf um den Eisernen Thron in Königsmund . Er sagt Jon, dass die Nachtwache bald nördlich der Mauer reitet, um mehr über den Feind in Erfahrung zu bringen. Jon verspricht, nie wieder die Nachtwache zu desertieren und schließt sich der Expedition an. Staffel 2 Lord Commander Jeor Mormont weist Jon eine führende Rolle zu, als sich die Expedition in den Norden aufmacht, um Benjen Stark zu suchen und um eine Erklärung für den Angriff des Wiedergängers zu finden. Sie durchqueren mehrere verlassene Wildlingslager, bevor sie beim Haus eines verbündeten Wildlings namens Craster halt machen. Niemand mag Craster, da er seine Töchter heiratet und diese schwängert. Jon fragt sich, was Craster dann mit seinen Söhnen mache. Craster erzählt dem Lord Commander, dass er Benjen seit drei Jahren nicht gesehen habe und dass die Wildlinge sich bei ihrem Anführer versammeln, dem König-hinter-der-Mauer Mance Rayder , einem ehemaligen Mitglied der Nachtwache. Später versucht Samwell Tarly Jon dazu zu überreden, Crasters schwangeren Tochter Goldy zu helfen, welche Angst davor hat, einen Sohn zu bekommen, jedoch nicht erklären will, warum. Jon weigert sich, die Anweisungen des Commanders zu missachten, nach welchen zufolge Crasters Töchter in Ruhe gelassen werden sollen. In der Nacht sieht Jon, wie Craster einen neugborenen Sohn in den Wald trägt und folgt ihm unbemerkt. thumb|210px|left|[[Jeor Mormont|Jeor weiß über Crasters Machenschaften bescheid]] Er sieht, wie Craster das Neugeborene einem Weißen Wanderer hinlegt, aber erkennt die Kreatur nicht. Craster entdeckt ihn und setzt ihn außer Gefecht. Jeor Mormont offenbart Jon später, dass er über Crasters Opferungen schon die ganze Zeit Bescheid wusste, aber diese Tatsache bewusst ignoriert, da Craster ein nützlicher Verbündeter ist. Die Expedition erreicht einen uralten Gipfel, der als die Faust der ersten Menschen bekannt ist, wo sie Qhorin Halbhand und seinen Trupp vom Schattenturm erwarten. Qhorin schlägt vor, dass sie ihre Taktik ändern und sich in kleinen Spähergruppen zum Pass aufmachen. Jon geht mit Qhorins Gruppe. thumb|right|210px|Die Nachtwache ergreift Ygritte Sie entdecken dabei Wildlinge, welche um ein Feuer sitzen und greifen diese an. Jon entdeckt jedoch, dass es sich bei einem Wildling um eine Frau handelt und da er sie nicht töten will, schlägt er erstmals vor, sie zu befragen. Sie sagt ihm, ihr Name sei Ygritte. Ygritte meint, die toten Körper sollten verbrannt werden, damit diese nicht als Wiedergänger zurückkehren, doch Qhorin zweifelt dabei an ihren Absichten. Qhorin lässt Jon schließlich mit der Aufgabe allein, sie zu töten, da es zu viele Umstände bereiten würde, sie als Gefangene zu halten. Doch es widerstrebt Jon, eine Frau zu töten und er verhält sich sehr zögerlich, was Ygritte sichtlich nervös macht, welche lieber einen schnellen Tod hätte. thumb|210px|left|Jon soll Ygritte töten Schließlich nennt sie ihn verzweifelt einen Bastard, um ihm seine Aufgabe zu erleichtern, doch Jon verfehlt mit Langklaue absichtlich ihren Nacken. Ygritte springt daraufhin auf und flieht, Jon ihr dicht auf den Fersen. Relativ schnell fängt er sie wieder ein, doch Ygritte erinnert ihn, dass sie beide nur zu gut wüssten, dass er sie nicht töten könne. Daraufhin fesselt er sie. Qhorin und die anderen sind nirgends zu sehen und da die Nacht anbricht, entschließt sich Jon, die Gruppe erst am nächsten Morgen zu suchen. Ygritte schlägt vor, dass sie in der Nacht nebeneinander liegen, um Körperwärme zu teilen und Jon willigt ein. Dabei macht sie sexuelle Andeutungen, doch Jon hält an seinem Eid fest, niemals mit einer Frau zu schlafen. thumb|210px|right|Jon u. Ygritte verbringen die Nacht Als Jon am nächsten Morgen Ygrittes Beine entfesselt, teilt sie ihm mit, dass sie ihm seine Jungfräulichkeit anmerke. Während sie sich auf die Suche nach den verbliebenen Mitgliedern der Nachtwache machen, spricht Ygritte dieses Thema mehrmals an, um Jon in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Während Jon schließlich abgelenkt ist, reißt Ygritte ihn mit der Schlinge, an welche sie gefesselt war, von den Füßen und flieht abermals. Als er sie verfolgt, findet er sich plötzlich von Wildlingen umzingelt wieder. Ygritte ruft ihm belustigt zu, dass er sie nehmen hätte sollen, als es noch ging. Jon wird von den Wildlingen gefangen genommen und zu einem Mann mit einer Rüstung aus Knochen, bekannt als Herr der Knochen, gebracht. thumb|left|210px|Jon tötet Qhorin. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Qhorin ebenfalls gefangen genommen wurde. Dieser bezeichnet Jon als Verräter der Nachtwache und als er ihn wütend angreift, gestattet der Herr der Knochen den beiden, zu kämpfen. Ygritte wirft Jon sein Schwert hin. Jon ist zunächst dem Kämpfen abgeneigt, doch dann nennt Qhorin seinen Vater einen Verräter und seine Mutter eine Hure. Daraufhin tötet Jon ihn mit einem Schwerthieb durch die Brust und überrascht damit Ygritte und die anderen. Bevor Qhorin stirbt, flüstert er Jon die Worte zu: "Wir sind die Wächter auf der Mauer." Jon wird schlagartig bewusst, dass Qhorin sein Leben geopfert hat, damit Jon von den Wildlingen akzeptiert wird und sich bei diesen einschleichen kann. Jon wird von seinen Fesseln befreit und Ygritte führt ihn zum Rande des Bergs, von dem aus sie ihm das große Wildlingslager zeigt. Staffel 3 Jon wird von Ygritte und dem Herrn der Knochen in das Wildlingslager geführt, wo er seinen ersten Riesen sieht. Er wird nun zum König-hinter-der-Mauer Mance Rayder gebracht, welchen er zunächst mit seinem Lieutenant Tormund Riesentod verwechselt. Mance Rayder sagt ihm, dass er froh sei, dass Jon Qhorin Halbhand getötet habe und fragt ihn nach seinem Beweggründen, sich dem freien Volk anzuschließen. Jon antwortet, dass er frei sein möchte, aber Mance schenkt dem keinen Glauben und erwidert, dass er Jon eher für jemanden hält, der ein Held sein möchte. Er fragt ihn nochmal und diesmal schildert Jon, wie er Craster dabei beobachtet hat, als dieser seinen neugeborenen Sohn einem Weißen Wanderer opferte und wie der Lord Kommandant davon wusste. Er sagt, dass er die Nachtwache desertiert, um auf der Seite zu kämpfen, die für die Lebenden kämpft. Dies überzeugt Mance Rayder schließlich, welcher Jon zum Mitglied des freien Volkes erklärt. Jon marschiert dann mit den Wildlingen und Mance Rayder in Richtung Süden. Mance erklärt, dass seine Armee keine feste Einheit darstellt und sich aus etwa neunzig verschiedenen Clans zusammensetzt, welche sieben verschiedene Sprachen sprechen und sich gegenseitig rivalisieren. Er schaffte es jedoch, sie alle zu vereinen. Jon macht die Bekanntschaft von Orell, einem Warg d.h. einer Person, welche den Geist eines Tieres betreten kann. Orell misstraut Jon von Anfang an. Erschienen In den Büchern A Game of Thrones Als Eddard nach Königsmund geht, beschließt Jon als Wächter auf die Mauer zu gehen, die hoch oben im Norden liegt und das Königreich vor den Gefahren jenseits davon schützen soll. Als Mitglied der Wache darf Jon jedoch niemals heiraten und muss seinen Dienst bis in den Tod verrichten. Im Training macht ihm Ser Thorne das Leben schwer, doch freundet sich Jon mit einigen Rekruten an, vor allem mit Samwell Tarly da er die anderen Rekruten dazu bringt Samwell nicht zu demütigen. Jon ist ein guter Schwertkämpfer, wird aber nicht zu den Grenzern abkommandiert, sondern dient direkt Lord Commander Mormont, dem er vor einem Untoten das Leben rettet. Als Jon die Nachricht von Neds Hinrichtung erfährt, will er desertieren und sich Robb anschließen, wird aber von seinen Freunden abgehalten. Er begleitet schließlich Lord-Kommandant Mormont auf dessen Expedition in das Land jenseits der Mauer. A Clash of Kings Jon geht zusammen mit dem berühmten Grenzer Qhorin Halbhand auf Erkundung. Sie treffen auf Wildlinge (Menschen, die jenseits der Mauer leben). Jon verschont das Leben der Frau Ygritte, doch wird die Gruppe bald darauf entdeckt. Qhorin befiehlt Jon, sich zum Schein den Wildlingen anzuschließen, um sie auszukundschaften, und lässt sich dafür sogar von Jon töten. A Storm of Swords Jon wird von den Wildlingen misstrauisch aufgenommen und beginnt ein Liebesverhältnis mit Ygritte. Die Expedition der Nachtwache nach Norden endet währenddessen in einer Katastrophe, als die untoten Anderen (Others im Original, die Weißen Wanderer in der Serie) sie angreifen. Jon flieht aus dem Lager der Wildlinge, die in großer Zahl zur Mauer strömen. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. Zitate "Du hast vielleicht nicht meinen Namen, aber du hast mein Blut." ― Eddard Stark zu Jon "Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, werden wir über deine Mutter reden. Ich verspreche es." ― Eddard Starks letzte Worte an Jon "Erste Lektion: Durchbohr sie mit dem Spitzenende." Jon zu Arya Stark Robb Stark: "Wenn wir uns wiedersehen, wirst du das Schwarz tragen." Jon Schnee: "War schon immer meine Farbe." Robb Stark: "Lebewohl, Schnee." Jon Schnee: "Du auch, Stark." Grenn: "Du hast mir die Nase gebrochen, Bastard!" Jon: "Ist ne Verbesserung." Galerie Ygritte und Jon.jpg Jon Kämmerer.jpg Jon in Wildlingskluft.jpg Snow-jon.jpg Jon Snow.jpg Jon_Staffel4.jpg|Jon Schnee in der 4.Staffel|link=Jon Schnee Referenzen en:Jon Snow ru:Джон Сноу pl:Jon Snow it:Jon Snow Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nachtwache Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Bastarde Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel